


dance with me

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancer AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: He falls a little bit more in love with him then.





	dance with me

Oikawa leans against the doorframe without making a sound, watching his boyfriend dance to their latest theme. He should learn to keep himself from getting turned on, he's his partner for this one, for the most part of the routine and he can't be doing any of that during their performance. None of _that._

But, seeing Kageyama enjoy himself is really something. Oikawa can see he's happy, and he feels like he gets a little credit from that too. _Just a little._ Let him have a tiny bit of wishful thinking, but it's not just him who thinks Tobio's in a better mood ever since they started going out. His best friend confessed that to him before making Oikawa incredibly happy.

He's torn from his thoughts when he hears Kageyama murmur along the song's lyrics. That's a first. And he notices his voice is really smooth and beautiful, Oikawa has never thought his boyfriend could sound so.. peaceful before. He falls a little more in love with him, if that's possible.

Tobio continues his dance, but Oikawa can't hide his presence there anymore and joins him.


End file.
